mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniffles
Sniffles is a Season 3 episode of The Mr. Men Show. Plots Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Rude's Plot: Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey are sneezing. They said that they may have a cold. Mr. Rude, who is a doctor gives them a thermometer and says that it's just allergies. But Mr. Small and Mr. Nosey kept on sneezing. Finally, a reluctant Mr. Rude says that they have a cold and passes gas in return. Miss Helpful's Plot: Miss Helpful advertises her brand new thermometer. Her thermometer helps check temperatures of the people of Dillydale. Miss Calamity, Miss Sunshine and Miss Magic's Plot: Miss Calamity and Miss Sunshine have come down with a terrible case of the flu, so they ask Miss Magic to cure them. However, Miss Magic accidentally transforms Miss Calamity into a cat while trying to cure her cold, much to Miss Sunshine's dismay. In the end, Miss Calamity still sneezes up a storm, followed by Miss Sunshine. Miss Magic manages to change Miss Calamity back, only to catch the flu herself! Soon, Miss Magic starts sneezing. All three Little Misses have caught the same cold. Miss Dardevil, Miss Scary and Mr. Nervous's Plot: Mr. Nervous is afraid to go to the doctor after he catches a cold. Soon, he is told by Mr. Fussy, who is a doctor in this segment with the help of Nurse Daredevil and Nurse Scary that he needs plenty of rest and liquids. Mr. Nervous has no choice but to follow Dr. Fussy's orders. Nurse Scary keeps scaring his sneezes away, but to no avail. Even Nurse Daredevil takes him home on style instead, her usual way. Trivia Everyone in Dillydale are sick. After Miss Calamity changes back to normal, Miss Magic caught the flu and was sick herself. Quotes: Miss Calamity: Hi, Miss Magic. I'm kinda ill at the moment. Miss Magic: What's the problem, Miss Calamity? Miss Calamity: I've been sneezing too much lately (sneezes) Miss Sunshine: So do I (sneezes) Miss Magic: Well let me cure your sneezes. Bibbledy boot and bibbledy boo. Put and end to your nasty flu! (zaps Miss Calamity) Isn't it amazing? Miss Sunshine: Well, actually (sneezes) Miss Calamity meowed like a cat. Miss Sunshine: Oh no! Miss Calamity talks like a cat! Miss Magic: But she's not sneezing anymore. Miss Calamity sneezes. Miss Magic: Ok, let's just try this again. Bibbledy tat and bibbledy shack. Change Miss Calamity to her old form back! (zaps Miss Calamity, who turned into a cat) Miss Sunshine: Hey! Miss Calamity is a cat! Miss Calamity meowed in despair. Miss Magic: I think I've got it this time. Zara zee! Miss Calamity: Whoa! What happened? I felt like I was turned into a cat! (sneezes) Oh no! My sniffles weren't gone! Miss Sunshine: (sneezes) So is mine. We'll never get better. Miss Magic: Now I'll go get you some chicken soup. (sneezes) Three chicken soups appeared right in front of the three Little Misses. Miss Sunshine: Miss Magic, not you too! Miss Magic: Well, I guess I've caught the cold. Duck your head so the cold won't (sneezes) spread. Miss Calamity: I guess we all need some rest and chicken soup. Miss Magic: You're right, Miss Calamity. (sneezes) What a sick day for the three of us.